True scary stories in Naruto form
by ladylour11
Summary: ok....this is stories actually real...most stories came from philippines.....and I have change a few things to make it look like from naruto so pls have fun, R&R, and no flares! Thank you and enjoy! T just incase
1. model

**This is a factual story from Philippines and it really happened, but I changed the character(s) name(s) so it would not that really scary...I will be posting more scary stories if I have time...well please R&R and have fun! (This story is kinda sad)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters... it's sad...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Most girls dream of becoming either an actress or a model someday. **They dream of seeing their faces on TV or the big screen, the object of envy of most people.

This is the story of one such girl.

It was rainy afternoon. Staffers of a production house in Konoha were grumbling about not being able to catch a ride home that night. They anticipated it was going to be another long day for them as they were screening for models for an advertising campaign.

The director, a foreigner, was a meticulous client who was quite hard to please. He would often go through several screenings and the VTRs in search for juts the right "face" to put in his commercial, which were, in truth, mini-opuses for him.

That particular day, they were looking for fresh faces for a soft drink ad. It was a full-blast ad campaign, so the model that would be chosen would not only be the 15-, 30, and 60-second TV commercials, but will also be plastered on giant billboards, posters and full-spread ads the company was planning to put out.

Needless to say, the director was more demanding than usual.

It was just after lunch, and already the reception area of the production office was filled to the brim with models and wannabe models. Not to mention a whole coterie of stage moms, talent agents, and personal assistants.

The secretary was at her wits' end trying to accommodate all of them. In the end, she gave up and sought sanctuary in the office pantry.

At around 3 p.m., a pretty young lady walked in.

She was a perfect China doll. Fair, beautiful pale skin, green emerald eyes, and long pink hair. She was about 5'6" and slim. She moved around the room gracefully, smiling at everyone and no one in particular.

She said her name was Sakura Haruno and that she'd always wanted to be a model.

Many of the staffers of the production company wondered why they'd never seen her before. She explained that she had just transferred to Konoha from abroad.

"_Ohhh... no wonder"_, they thought. A face like hers would been snapped up by advertising agencies and plastered all over television and the print media.

As the day wore on, Sakura proved to be friendly and cooperative. Being the last to come to the screening, and a walk-in talent at that, she had a long wait before facing the cameras. But she didn't mind, and showed no signs of impatience, in sharp contrast to many of the other models there.

Whole the others complained loudly about the long wait, about the cramped quarters and about their melting makeup, Sakura chatted amiably with the production assistants, asking about the commercial, the director, etc.

Finally, at around 6 p.m., it was her turn to face the cameras. The production staff was not disappointed. She registered beautifully on the screen! And she seemed totally at home I front of the camera. Plus she seemed capable of just about anything the director asked her to do. He told her to jump, she did a little cheer dancer's jump. He told her to dance, she shimmied like a disco dancer.

"_She's perfect!"_ everyone thought. The director seemed to think so too

Towards the end, the director called for a group shot of all the models. So everyone lined up, including Sakura, and gave the camera man their best smiles.

Finally the shoot is over! They could all go home.

As they all filed out of the office, the staffers talked about Sakura and made bets that she would be the lucky one chosen for the ad campaign.

After a day or two, the director called. He had made up his mind to pick Sakura, but he needed to show his client the VTR she made.

But when they showed the reel of Sakura was supposed to be in, there was nothing but exposed film. They checked the other reels, they all seemed okay, except for Sakura's tape.

"_How weird" _They all thought. _"And how unlucky."_

Oh wait, there's still a group shot they took at the end of the shoot.

But when they checked it out, their hairs stood on the end of the shoot.

Everyone was in the shot, except Sakura! In the spot where she was supposed to be was a gap, like someone cut out of a picture.

They checked their models' files. Her file could not be found.

Then they learned that similar incidents happened in other production houses and advertising agencies in Konoha.

Apparently, Sakura was a young girl who dreamed of becoming a model, but was not able to make it because she was struck down by cancer at the age of 22.

It seems Sakura's ghost is deadest on breaking into modeling business.

_**Even from beyond the grave.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Alright I think at the end part was kinda scary but I felt sad about her... Remember this story is factual...for people who don't believe in ghosts well I hope you have fun in the story (even though I think it has a bad summary) and for people who do believe well don't worry this is from Philippines. I will post more stories if you R&R... (Please no flares) **


	2. The Bloody Room

**Hello again! This next story is kinda weird but I know or I think you guys will like it...This story is factual, and came from Philippines. I heard a lot of ghost stories that happened to my friends, family members, or rumors. I experienced being haunt by a ghost too but it is not that scary than the others. Sooo I hope you like it and please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or other characters and I am sad about it...T.T**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Ino moved into a new home, she said to herself, _"Why is the furniture all antique? Even the house is made of wood."_ Her room was also filled with antiques but she didn't mind.

As she lay down on her bed she felt a cold breeze around her neck. When midnight came, blood spots dripped from the art frames that hung on the walls, the drawer corners started having blood on it and the floor had droplets of blood. When Ino woke up in the morning, she saw all this and screamed, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Her parents heard her and rushed to her room to see what was wrong. When they got there they saw the bloodstains. They immediately called the owner of the house and asked "Why there was blood in the room?"

"There are a lot of bloodstains in that particular room because a family died in that room," the owner said.

Here's how they died: The father, Kakashi had an argument with one of the neighbors, Itachi. Kakashi and Itachi always gambled when they played cards, and Kakashi always win. People heard about this and soon the neighbors started teasing Itachi about him being a loser. Itachi was embarrassed about the ribbing and one day he finally got fed up.

Itachi broke into their house with the intent to kill Kakashi and his family. It just so happened that Kakashi's family had decided to sleep in one room (Their daughter's room) that night. Itachi crept into the room and locked the door. He took the art frame from the wall and smashed it on Kakashi's head. Blood scattered everywhere. Itachi grabbed Kakashi's wife and banged her head against the drawer, her head hitting the corner. Itachi then turned to Kakashi's daughter, Sakura.

Sakura did not take things lying down, though. She grabbed her lamp and smashed it against Itachi's stomach. As Itachi winced in pain, Sakura got the door open and dashed out of the house. She ran out crying and screaming, waking the neighbors. She told them what happened and they quickly took her in. They then called the police.

**_So if I were you, I wouldn't buy an antique house or even an antique furniture. _**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Ok, I know that I made of a mistake posting this story for a few weeks... Well I think the next story will be posted in a few days or weeks...Im not sure so please R&R and have a great day!**


End file.
